When We Were So Alive
by Twentyer
Summary: Kalau ditanya ini cerita tentang apa, ini hanya kisah pendek seorang England yang sedang memutar otak untuk mengingat masa lalunya dengan Amerika. Masa lalu yang mengantarkannya hingga masa kini, bahkan kebiasaan kecil yang giat dilakukan England. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1. Warning inside, enjoy!


Haloholaa, Kio balik lagi di fandom ini, ihiyyyy /yaterus/ kali ini Kio ikut berpartisipasi dalam rangka ulang tahun twitter user SukaDukaAuthor, yeaahh! Dan dengan pair USUK lagi tentunya sekian dulu basa basi _useless_ ini, selamat membaca :D

.

.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Semoga tidak ada typo, atau hal hal menyimpang lainnya dari fic ini~

_Italic_ mean flashback

USUK! ENJOY!

.

.

**When We Were So Alive**

.

.

"_Engwand! Engwand! Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku pasti akan sehebat dirimu!" seru Amerika._

"_Yahh, bisa jadi. Makanya kau harus belajar banyak selagi kau masih muda Amerika." Katanya sambil tersenyum menatap iris langit tersebut._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan jadi orang dewasa sepertimu Engwand! Dan aku akan mandiri nantinya." Mendengar perkataan itu England tertegun dan memeluk lembut Amerika._

.

England membuka kedua matanya, warna hijau itu menyipit saat hendak menyesuaikan mata dengan kondisi cahaya sekitar, ia bangun perlahan dan mengucek kedua matanya.

"Phuuhhhhhhh..." keluh nafasnya terdengar di ruangan besar tersebut, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyetuh lantai yang sedingin es tersebut. Perlahan langkahnya mendekat ke arah jendela dan membiarkan mentari masuk menerangi ruangan gelap tersebut. England membuka jendela dan menghirup udara di jam 8.30 pagi, masih ada cukup udara segar di pagi hari untuk dihirup. Ia tau bahwa belakangan ini ia sering sekali bangun tidur lebih siang dibanding sebelumnya, saat England melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, ia tersenyum miris dan kembali menghirup udara pagi.

.

"_ENGWAND ENGWAND BANGUN! SUDAH SIANG! AYO KITA JALAN-JALAN KELILING KOTA!" seru malaikat kecilnya itu sambil menarik selimut yang ia pakai untuk merengkuh hangat tubuhnya di kala tidur._

"_Amerika... sekarang baru jam 5.30."_

"_Tapi kau janji padaku! Hari ini kau akan mengajakku melihat-lihat tempat baru disini..." balasnya dengan nada kecewa._

_Mendengar nada kecewa dari bibir kecilnya itu, England segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya._

"_Iya iya, aku siap-siap dulu. Kau mandi dulu saja Amerika."_

"_Yayy! Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya siap-siapnya!" serunya sambil berlari keluar menuju kamar mandi._

_Melihat kelakuan adik asuhnya itu, ia terkekeh pelan dan segera bergegas untuk mengajaknya keliling kota pagi ini._

.

Usai berdiam diri menatap bagaimana keadaan masyarakat miliknya pagi ini, ia turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur. England menyiapkan coklat hangat untuknya dan menatapi coklat hangat tersebut sembari meresapi kenangan yang ada dibaliknya.

.

"_Engwand buatkan aku coklat hangaaaat." Pintanya dengan manja._

"_Hm? Sejak kapan kau suka coklat hangat?"_

"_Kemarin ada acara TV yang bilang, katanya coklat hangat itu baik untuk tubuh! Dan lagi coklat itu banyak manfaatnya, jadi aku bisa cepat besar kan? Hihihihi." _

"_Hmph.." England menahan tawanya mendengar ocehan sok tau dari malaikatnya._

"_Baiklah baiklah, tunggu ya." _

.

Melangkah keluar dapur, ia mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Buliran air mengalir menjelajahi tubuh berbalut kulit putih pucat dan rambut pirang tersebut. England memejamkan matanya membiarkan air terus membasahi tubuhnya tanpa henti.

"_**England... dulu kau..."**_

Kilasan memori akan hal yang tak ingin pemuda itu ingat terucap dalam pikirannya. Ia mematikan air yang dibiarkan mengalir begitu saja sedaritadi dan membiarkan tubuhnya kaku sejenak.

"Hahhhhhh, lupakanlah England... ini semua hanya permulaan." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan memakai baju, England menuruni tangga dan terpaku pada satu bingkai kecil yang terbanting dengan bingkai raksasa lainnya.

"Ini– kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa..." ia segera mengambil bingkai kecil tersebut dan membawanya ke gudang. Nampak banyak sekali box-box yang sudah usang dan berdebu bertumpuk dalam ruangan sempit tersebut. England membuka satu box dan memasukkan bingkai kecil barusan ke dalamnya.

BRAKKKKK!

Berhubung sempitnya gudang tersebut dan spasi jalannya juga sangat sempit, kaki England terselip antara box-box besar yang ia tumpuk dan alhasil ia terjatuh menimpa satu box sedang di dekat pintu dan merusak postur box tersebut.

"Siaaaaallllll!" keluhnya sambil menahan rasa nyeri, ia mengusap pelan kepalanya dan melirik ke arah box yang ia timpa barusan.

"Hm... ternyata lupa ku buang." Celetuknya saat melihat seragam yang ia pakai untuk melawan **mantan** adik asuhnya itu. England segera bangkit dan membuang box berisi seragam itu ke tong sampah besar di sisi rumahnya.

.

.

England merasa sangat bosan. Bosan sekali. Ia menatap malas acara-acara televisi yang tidak mampu menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Kenapa sangat membosankan sih..." katanya sambil beranjak menuju ruangan dimana ia menyimpan semua buku-buku koleksinya.

"Ah ya... rasanya sudah lama aku tidak membeli buku baru." Pemuda itu menatap teliti buku yang ia susun rapih di rak-rak medium yang berdiri tegak memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

.

"_ENGWAND! ENGWAND! Bacakan aku ini!" serunya saat England sedang sibuk membaca novel tebal dan rumit._

"_Alice in wonderland lagi? Kemarin bukannya sudah?"_

"_Tapi aku maunya yang ini." paksanya._

"_Segitu tertariknyakah kau?"_

"_Habis ceritanya unik! Alice terjebak dalam dunia entah berantah tapi penuh petualangan dan fantasi, kau tau? Aku juga ingin seperti Alice."_

"_Kalau kau masuk dunia entah berantah seperti Alice, bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa kembali?"_

"_Aku pasti kembali kok."_

"_Yakin?~" goda England._

"_Kalaupun aku tidak kembali, kau pasti akan mencariku kan?" England diam sejenak._

"_Tentu."_

.

Mengingat hal tersebut, mood England untuk membaca malah hilang, entah kenapa semua bagian-bagian ingatan yang ada hubungannya dengan **Amerika** itu membuatnya malas dalam melakukan segala hal. Itu seperti setan penganggu dalam kehidupannya untuk saat ini. Dalam hening dan lamunannya, suara getar handphone miliknya menegur untuk kembali sadar dalam kenyataan.

_France_

Nama yang terpampang di layar handphonenya.

"Erggh... orang ini..." dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mangangkat panggilan dari sang personifikasi negara Perancis itu.

"**Hello?"**

"**BONJOUR ENGLAND~"**

"**Ck, berisik. Ada perlu apa?"**

"**Haaahhhh... 'ada perlu apa' katamu? Kau tidak ingat lusa itu hari apa?" **

"**Selasa?"**

"**Aiiihhh... maksudku hari ulang tahunku! Ya ampun masa kau lupa dengan aku yang famous ini."**

"**Tcih... bukan urusanku."**

"**O-oy! Tunggu dulu, aku mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahunku England! Datang yaa, daagghhh~"**

Nutt nutt nutt nutt...

Suara telepon diputus oleh pihak seberang, padahal jelas sekali England belum menerima ajakan temannya itu. England merasa _gedek_ akan kelakuan kurangajarnya itu. Tapi yasudahlah, lagian ia tidak ada acara apa-apa nantinya, dengan malas ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan membereskan beberapa pasang baju karena ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Perancis besok.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sekitar jam 11.00 England bergegas dari rumah menuju bandara, ia mengunci rumah agar hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Di jalan, ia mampir sebentar ke cafe kecil pinggir kota dan membeli segelas coklat hangat. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bandara dengan taksi, sambil menikmati coklat hangat, England menoleh ke arah kiri jendela memperhatikan negara miliknya telah berkembang tanpa ia sadari. Yah bagaimana ia mau sadar, sejak saat **itu** ia selalu mengurung diri di rumah. Tak sengaja ia melihat teater mini yang biasa dipakai sekolah sekitar untuk mengadakan pertunjukkan amal.

.

"_Amerika, ayo kita ke teater."_

"_Hah? Untuk apa? Aku malas jalan..."_

"_Hmmm, kau yakin? Ada pertunjukkan Alice in Wonderland loh."_

"_BE-BENARKAH?! KALAU BEGITU TUNGGU APALAGI? AYO KITA KESANA!" katanya sambil menarik tangan England keluar rumah._

_Sesampainya di teater, pertunjukkan telah dimulai rupanya. Amerika terkesima melihat akting dan efek-efek teater dari pertunjukkan tersebut._

"_England, apa setiap minggu ada pertunjukkan seperti ini?"_

"_Biasanya begitu."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu mulai sekarang, setiap minggu kita akan kesini!"_

"_Ha-hah...?"_

"_Janji?!" katanya semangat sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada England._

"_Janji." Balas England sambil meraih kelingking kecilnya itu dengan miliknya._

.

"Hnh.." England tersenyum tipis. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengulanginya, walau hanya sekali... setidaknya ia bisa merasakannya kembali.

Saat taksi berhenti karena lampu merah, matanya menangkap bus sekolah di sebelah kendaraan yang ia naiki. Itu bus yang biasa dipakai untuk menjemput anak-anak sekolah dasar disana. Lagi-lagi England teringat saat Amerika baru pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar.

.

"_ENGLAND! Ba-bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak dapat teman? Bagaimana kalo nanti di bus aku mabuk?" serunya khawatir saat England mengantarnya ke bus berwarna kuning yang tengah menunggunya di depan rumah._

"_Jangan begitu, kau pasti dapat teman kok, tidak mungkin tidak dapat! Hmmm.. kau tidak akan mabuk, karena aku akan mengirim utusan-utusan dari dunia lain untuk menjagamu agar tidak sakit."_

"_Huft... lagi-lagi begitu. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan rindukan aku England! Hehehehe."_

.

Lampu merah pun berganti dengan warna hijau, bus sekolah itu melaju mendahului taksi yang dinaiki England. Ia kembali terdiam dengan mata kosong menelusuri setiap jalan yang ia lewati, detik demi detik menit demi menit waktu pun berlalu, taksi tersebut berhenti di depan gerbang bandara internasional Inggris dan menurunkan sang pengguna taksi. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke gedung tersebut dan memproses keberangkatannya ke Perancis, ternyata waktu keberangkatan yang diambil England sudah mepet dengan waktu keberangkatan, segera ia berlari menuju lapangan lepas landas dan naik pesawat. Yaah menunggu sekitar beberapa jam untuk sampai ke Perancis.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di bandara Perancis, ia menelepon France.

"**France, booking-kan aku hotel."**

"**Ha? Untuk kapan?"**

"**Hari ini bodoh!"**

"**Uwooo, kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana kalau aku jemput?"**

"**Aku memintamu untuk booking hotel, bukan menjemputku."**

"**Yaahhh, selagi aku membooking hotel untukmu. Mampir saja dulu ke rumahku, kan belum tentu bisa dapat hari itu juga."**

"**Tck, yasudah. Jangan lama-lama!"**

Menunggu cukup lama setelah panggilan itu berakhir untuk France menjemputnya di bandara itu, ia makan siang terlebih dahulu disana, ia berpikir sesuatu sejenak. Ia belum membeli kado untuk France... _well,_ sepertinya kadonya akan sangat telat. Tadinya kalau terpikir membelikan kado untuk France, ia mungkin akan membawakan wine bermerek dari Inggris. Sehabis makan, belum saja ia melihat batang hidung orang mesum itu. Bosan sekali baginya untuk berputar-putar sendirian di bandara yang luas itu.

"England—" sahut France dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya datang juga..." katanya pelan sambil menghampiri France.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Tadi sebelum pergi aku tanya beberapa hotel dulu untukmu, tapi tidak ada yang kosong."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus menginap di rumahmu?..."

"Y-ya... mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tck, yasudah." Dengan sangat terpaksa, England menginap di rumah France

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah France, England menghempaskan koper bawaannya ke kamar tamu yang disodorkan padanya untuk bermalam saat itu.

"Hey France..." sahut England.

"Ya?"

"Besok tamunya siapa saja?"

"Yaaah... semua yang ku undang pastinya."

England terdiam sejenak membuang tatapannya ke arah jendela. France yang mulai mengerti bertanya pada England untuk memastikan.

"Amerika?..." celetuk France.

"Hah?"

"Kau masih belum rujuk dengan Amerika hah?"

"Phuh... jangan bercanda! Kita tidak punya masalah."

"Masa?"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kalau masalah batin... pasti ada kan ya?" katanya sambil keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. England yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya tertegun sejenak. Mungkin memang benar, ia dan Amerika sudah ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan secara besar-besaran seperti saat kejadian **itu** terjadi. Tapi yang namanya hati itu... mana bisa berbohong?

England menatap ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di atas TV. Jam setengah sembilan malam, dan lagi duduk berjam-jam di pesawat itu membuat bokongnya keram... semoga saja laki-laki ini tidak terkena _jetlag_.

Keesokan harinya di sore hari, France berangkat terlebih dahulu ke gedung yang ia sewa untuk acara ulang tahun mewahnya. England berangkat bersamanya tentu saja, setibanya disana. Tempat masih sangat sepi, hanya ia dan England yang sudah datang. Wajarlah, yang punya acara harus mempersiapkan semunya. Sementara France mengecek semua persiapan di gedung tersebut, England keluar ruangan gemerlap tersebut dan berdiam diri di balkon yang tertutup tirai biru itu. Ia memandangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam dengan tatapan yang hampa dan kosong. Jujur saja... England tidak tau harus berkata apa jika bertemu Amerika nanti, apa harus ia berdiam diri di tempat itu hingga acara selesai?

Tak lama setelah itu, tamu mulai berdatangan, riuh pikuk perbincangan terdengar dari penjuru ruangan. Tapi England masih asik berdiam diri di balkon tersembunyi itu sambil memandang kota yang penuh lampu kendaraan, gedung, atapun rumah-rumah sekitar.

"Ah England! Disini kau rupanya, sebentar lagi acara puncak loh. Ayo masuk." Ajak France.

"Ah... nanti aku menyusul, duluan saja. Aku masih mau sebentar menikmati pemandangan malam di Perancis."

"Hmm baiklah, jangan lama-lama."

.

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, France kembali menghampiri England.

"Oy England! Acara puncaknya sudah selesai kau malah asik-asiknya diam disini." Kata France dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Oh maaf... aku lupa."

"Tck, ayo cepat! Masuk ke ruangan!" katanya sambil menarik paksa tangan England menuju ruangan.

Saat tubuh England menghapad silaunya lampu ruangan tersebut ia segera menyipitkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan mengerjapkannya tiga kali untuk menyesuaikan terhadap penerangan sekitarnya. Suasananya sangat ramai, tapi England tau benar siapa saja yang ada di ruangan tersebut, ada sepasang saudara kembar yang tengah bertengkar karena salah satunya menjatuhkan gelas kaca, adapula laki-laki berdarah Jerman yang asik menjaili adiknya sendiri. Oh lihat siapa disana... sepasang mata hijau itu menangkap laki-laki beriris biru dan berambut keemasan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya yang semata-mata berdarah Asia itu. England menatap laki-laki itu sambil terdiam. Entah yang ditatap merasa, ia tak sengaja membalas tatapan England. Keduanya sama-sama saling menatap dalam lamunan masing-masing sampai benak dari hati England menyadarkannya untuk memalingkan mata tersebut. England membuang muka dengan wajah kesal dan segera pergi keluar acara.

"Hoy England! Kau mau kemana?" tanya France.

"Aku tidak enak badan, aku akan pulang duluan. Maaf ya France..." katanya sambil berlari.

"Tapi ini sudah gerimis! Bagaimana kalo nanti hujan deras, hey England!" yang diteriaki malah makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara laki-laki di seberang sana yang memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya bisa memasang tampang lesu dengan sunggingan kecil di bibirnya.

Laki-laki berdarah Inggris itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri jalan seakan menunggu hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Tenggorokkannya tercekat, matanya mulai memanas dan degup jantungnya tak bisa tenang untuk saat ini. England sedang gelisah, tatapan matanya menghampa dan ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, pikirannya kacau balau tak karuan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kata-kata yang sepertinya hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

.

"_**England... dulu kau sangat... besar dan berjaya... sekarang lihat dirimu."**_

_Matanya membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan adik kesayangannya itu. Inikah karma karena telah mengkekang dan menahan Amerika hanya untuk dirinya seorang? Membiarkannya terkurung dalam sirkulasi hidupnya dan memperlihatkan kebebasan setiap negara muncul, tanpa mengikhlaskannya untuk merdeka. England sangat sadar akan kemunafikkan dan egonya yang tinggi dalam memonopoli Amerika. Sekarang ia harus menerima hukum karma dari Tuhan, ia harus melepaskan Amerika dalam keadaan seperti itu... sekalipun ia berteriak memintanya kembali, berdo'a pada Tuhan selama seribu tahun. Amerika tidak akan kembali.. tidak akan menjadi bagian darinya lagi... sampai kapanpun..._

.

Ia mengutuk dirinya yang masih tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat bertemu dengan Amerika, kini hatinya sedang dirajam amarah, kesedihan, dari memori masa lalu. Percuma saja kilauan lampu dan cahaya pada malam hari yang ramai dan indah ini, tidak memberikan pengaruh untuk mengganti suasana hati laki-laki beralis tebal itu.

"Kalau saja aku punya keberanian..." lirihnya menahan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki kediaman France yang masih sepi itu, wajar saja, ia pulang duluan sebelum acara benar-benar selesai. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah merusak suasana hati dan niatnya sendiri untuk menikmati pesta ulang tahun kawannya itu. Untung saja ia membawa kunci rumah France, kalau tidak... ia bisa semalaman di luar rumah. Ketika langkahnya terinjak dalam lantai bening dan dingin itu, ia hanya disambut dengan gemercik suara hujan yang menabrak genteng dan mengalir lewat saluran air. Juga denting jam dalam hampa dan sepinya ruangan besar tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah jam, 08.00 malam. Masih cukup siang untuk tidur, tapi mengapa matanya berat sekali? Dan lagi, tubuhnya setengah menggigil karena sempat kehujanan barusan. Tapi tetap saja, semua rasa tersebut terkalahkan oleh rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyelundup ke jendela kamar yang England gunakan untuk tidur, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan melebar setelah mendengar ketukan dari luar.

_TOK TOK TOK..._

"Masuk saja..."

Pintu tersebut dibuka perlahan dan nampaklah sosok sang pengetuk.

"A-apa yang—"

"England... kenapa kau kabur semalam?" tanya Amerika.

"Maksud...mu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh."

_JLEB._ Jujur saja perkataan barusan menusuk hati England.

"Heh, tak ada urusannya denganmu!"  
"Kau takut padaku?... Kau masih mengingat kejadian waktu _itu_? Masih belum bisa melupakannya? Masih menganggapku sebagai **adik**mu yang menggertak untuk bebas? Masih tidak bisa terima kalau aku sudah merdeka? Masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa bila bertemu dengank—"

"BERISIK! HENTIKAN OCEHANMU!" seru England membentak.

"Hooh?... apakah semuanya benar? Kau itu." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Benar-benar menyedihkan." Katanya berlalu sambil keluar dari pintu.

"TUNGGU!" serunya.

Matanya terbuka lebar dan nafasnya memburu serta peluhnya yang berjatuhan.

"Mimpi?..." gumamnya setelah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

England menghela nafas panjang mengingat serpihan mimpi yang ia dapat barusan. Ia segera bangun dan _packing_ untuk segera kembali ke negaranya. Butuh waktu sekitar sejam lebih setelah semuanya benar-benar beres dan siap.

"Hah, sudah mau kembali England?"

"Hm... maaf tadi malam aku kurang menikmati pestanya. Tapi tenang saja, akan ku kirim kadomu setelah aku sampai rumah."

"Yahh baiklah.. mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, pesankan saja aku taksi."

"Hhhhhhhh... baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah sampai di bandara Perancis, England lepas landas menuju Inggris, lagi-lagi memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai disana.

.

.

Setibanya di bandara internasional Inggris, England memesan taksi dan kembali ke rumah kesayangannya yang berada di kawasan yang cukup tenang. Sesampainya di rumah, ia tidak langsung membereskan barangnya tetapi malah lari ke gudang dan membawa satu persatu box yang ada di gudang ke arah belakang halaman rumahnya. Cukup membuatnya lelah membawa sekitar 12 box dengan segala ukuran dari yang terbesar sampai yang terkecil. Setelahnya, England pergi ke dapur mengambil pemantik api, ia buru-buru ke halaman belakang lagi dan membakar habis box-box tersebut. England menatap kobaran api yang menjalar ke setiap box dan melenyapkannya satu persatu.

"Semua tentang_mu_, sudah kuhapuskan malam ini. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa bebas..."

Inilah keputusan terakhir England, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia benar-benar bersumpah, mulai saat ini, detik ini, musim ini, ia akan sepenuhnya melupakan Amerika. Tapi hati kecilnya berkhianat pada niat yang dilancarkan England. Setelah semuanya terbakar habis dan menjadi debu, England menatap tumpukan debu itu dengan mata tak bernyawa.

"_**Do you remember the time, when we were so alive?"**_

Sampai kapanpun, rasanya hati kecil laki-laki tersebut tidak akan melupakan orang yang merubah hidupnya dari masa lalu...

.

.

.

.

**END**

EAAKKKKK! Selesai sudah fic ini, semoga readers sekalian suka dan mau meninggalkan jejak dengan meng-klik tombol review. Yeppsss, sekian end note dari author. Douzooooo!

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

_23 April 2015_

Dari pagi, warga London telah bersorak sorai menyambut ulang tahunnya, sorakkan gembira dari penjuru jalan bergemuruh masuk ke segala penjuru tempat. Sementara personifikasi negaranya hanya bisa menatap senang dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Hmph... selamat ulang tahun." Gumamnya pelan sambil berpaling dari jendela.

_Drrrrrtttttt_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

"**Halo?"**

"**Oy, England! Selamat ulang tahun."**

"**Yes, thank you France."**

"**I'll go to London today, so we can celebrate your birthday. Wait for me okay! See ya!"  
"Okay..."**

Awalnya England hendak menolak, tapi tak apalah. Lagian hari ini dia benar-benar senggang. Sambil menunggu kedatangan France, England keluar sebentar membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan menikmati pemandangan kota yang dibanjiri kebahagiaan pada hari ini. Toh akhirnya ia juga tertular akan kebahagiaan hari itu. Menjelang sore, England kembali ke rumah dan menata makanan ringan yang barusan ia beli di ruang atas.

_TING TONG_

"Woaa... cepat juga jam segini sudah sampai." Gumamnya.

_TING TONG_

"Yaa, tunggu sebentar." England segera turun ke bawah dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang Fr—"

Tubuh England membeku sesaat.

"Happy Birthday...

Iggy."


End file.
